


Berries

by otaku_wolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe - High School, Blue is confused, But suicidal, Fell is a prick, Framed Suicide, Gaster doesnt help, Ghosts, M/M, Razz is a mythic bitch, Red is a little shit, Sans is a badass, Slim needs help, Stretch is a prick, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Notes, Toriel is making it worse, lots of AUs, major charater death, papyrus is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_wolf/pseuds/otaku_wolf
Summary: Heather AUsans- veronicaPapyrus-MarthaUS papyrus-ramUFpapyrus-KurtSFpapyrus-JDSFsans-heather c.USsans-heather m.UFsans-heather d.I recommend to watch the play or movie first if you haven't,  you don't have too but you'll be less confused.





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what made me wanna do type of au. Just thought be fun so here it is. It came automagically to which character was going to be who. And I just love Heather's there needs to be more figs about them so I just did my own and im very proud of myself. Okay I vented l'll let you enjoy the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING
> 
> Toby Fox is the creator of Sans and Papyrus
> 
> I apologize that I don't know all the creators for these characters 
> 
> For those who did create these characters you are a beautiful / handsome genius

September1,2017

 

‘I believe I'm a good person. That everyone can be good if they try’

Sand wrote this as he walks into the highschool trying not to bump into anyone

‘ but here are we , first day of senior year. I look around at all the kids I knew all my life, then I ask myself: what happened?’

Sans looked up from his journal to see all the seniors going into their designed groups and others already getting picked on. 

“Freak!” yelled a student as there were getting bullied by Horror sans

“Slut” another student called across the hallway directed to Underlust sans.

“Burnout” a teacher said to a little yellow dinosaur when something she created went up in flames.

“ Bug-eyes” yelled a bully giving science sans some trouble

“Poser” said a student poking his finger at ink sans chest

“Lard-ass” whispered a student moving out of the way seeing Beasttale sans walking down the hallway.

Sans sighed. ‘ we were so happy’ he thought looking at the other students. He didn't understand. Everyone used to get long. ‘ tiny , shined with so much hope’ , he continued walking his way to the cafeteria. 

“Freak!”  
“Slut!”  
“Loser!”  
“Shortbus!”

These words were thrown around the hallways. No filter. ‘Singing, clapping, laughing, napping, I miss these especially with the friends I used to have.’ 

“ Bull-dyke!”  
“Stuck-up!”  
“Hunchback!”

‘Then we got bigger. That's what happened, that triggered everything. It's like the Huns invading Ro-’

Sans couldn't finish his thought as he bumped into someone, dropping all his books. The person that he bumped into gave him warning like glare.

“Sorry!” he said quickly picking up his things and speed walking away. 

‘that's my school, can barely call it a school more like a thunder dome.’

Sans sighed again. He could only count down the days. In 10 months they'll be graduating soon. If he's not dead by June.

‘ but I know life can be beautiful ‘ he thought as he turns a corner. He sees someone get knocked down to the ground, he wants to go over and help but he sees the bully and quickly rethinks his choice, regretfully.

‘ I pray and hope for a better way’ he's about to see to turn another corner to see Outertale sans. They use to be good friends, they don't talk anymore. Outertale sans only talk to people if they had status, unfortunately sans doesn't. Outertale used to talk to everyone, now he barely glances at his own brother.

‘ if we changed back then, we can change again’ Sans hopes as he passes Outertale sans and his group of friends.

Sans is almost at the cafeteria when suddenly a body block his path. 

“Ow” they groaned annoyed. Sounded like Error. Knowing the person and with a bully out sight, Sans goes over helps him up, well tried. 

“Hey… are you OK” he said actually concerned for the other. He reached to help Error up, but his hands were slapped away.

“ GEt A-A-aWay NErd!” Error sqreached moving away from Sans. Being used to the treatment, Sans backed away and put his head down 

“ oh , ok” he said quietly getting out of Error’s way. 

Finally in the cafeteria, sans grabs a cafeteria tray and gets in line.

‘ things will get better’ he thought. He wasn't wrong. Being the smart skeleton he is he could go for any college he wanted. He sent an application to Harvard, Duke, and Brown. Now he just have to wait for the letter.

He smiles as thinks of him getting his diploma then blowing this shitty town. Sans can already see it, ivy covered wall and smoky cafes. Someone bumps into him making forget about his fantasy. 

“Watch it” said the bumper walking away before sans could even respond. Already annoyed with what happen with Error that just add fuel to the fire. 

“ every damn five second I have to fight the urge to send this dump ablaze” out of reflex his grip on the lunch tray tightens but suddenly the tray was slapped out of his hands. Sans looked up seeing the offender slowly walking away. 

“ Ooooooops” 

Sans almost let out the annoyed groan he held back.

‘ stretch serif, 3rd year as line-backer and 8th year of smacking lunch trays’ sans clenched his hands into fists. 

“ And being a huge DICK” noticing he said the last part of his thoughts out loud, he was overcast by a shadow. Sans was grabbed by the front of his hoodie and was met with one dark eye socket and the other emitting a dark orange. 

“ what was that skank” stretch growled not caring that the small skeleton was terrified.

“ ah! Nothing!” Sans said putting up his hand defensively. He was quickly dropped and forgotten as stretch walked away without a care in the world. 

Getting back on his feet, he couldn't help but think about how nice Stretch used to be. He was very caring helped anyone that was in trouble and always protect the little kids that couldn't protect themselves. 

‘ we were kind before’ he looked over his shoulder seeing Stretch talking to the other football players.

‘ we can be kind again’ he thought to distracted to see where he was going. Once again he bumped into someone. But not a rude person or a bully. A truly kind person. 

“ hey papyrus” he said looking at the tall skeleton

“HELLO” papyrus said giving sans his long forgotten lunch tray. This act made him think.

‘*relaxed sigh* papyrus gaster, my best friend since we were babybones’ sans didn't notice that he smiling. He was just happy at least Papyrus stayed the same over the years. 

“ARE YOU STILL GOING TO ACCOMPANY ME FOR MOVIE NIGHT?” Papyrus asked, his loud voice breaking Sans from his thoughts. 

“ of course you're on snack arrangements” sans slide over to bump Papyrus with his elbow. Papyrus giggled. 

“ I RENTED ‘ 16 Candles’” Papyrus was very excited.

“ oh again, don't you have that memorized by now” they've watched this at least 16 times this one making it 17. Sans didn't mind though. 

“ NOTHING IS WRONG WITH LOVING A HAPPY ENDING” the two friends were laughing and talking then suddenly the cafeteria doors were slammed open. In came running a tall lanky skeleton with a litter men jacket.

“PAPYRUS GIANT! Watch out or you'll never be seen again.” The skeleton ran into Papyrus making him drop his lunch tray. Almost everyone in the cafeteria laughed him. He tried shrink down but his height wouldn't let that happen. Sans refused to see his best friend tormented. He turned around to see the jock already with the team.

‘ fell font. quarterback. supposedly the smartest monster on the football team, which is basically being the tallest dwarf’ not thinking about his actions, Sans walks over to the jock table and stare right in Fell’s face. 

“Hey pick it up!” he shouted pointing back the abandon lunch tray near Papyrus. Fell looked around confused who the little skeleton was talking to. When he notice everyone was looking at him, he found out it was him who sans was talking to and he didn't like that. 

“ You're not seriously talking to me?” Fell said bending down to be at the others height. Sans didn't back down

“ yes I am, I wanna know what makes you so special that you just walk over people. You're a high school has- been waiting to happen. A future mall- cop.” Sans finishes his little speech waiting for Fell to respond. He was met with silence then he felt a sharp finger poking his forehead.

“You have crack right here” Fell said pushing sans with his claw. Then turned back to his table laughing. 

He doesn't know why but at this moment sans can hear every student thoughts and feelings 

‘ why’

Error- why do they hate?  
Papyrus- why don't I fight back?  
Fell- why do I act like such a creep?

‘ why’

Lust- why won't he date me  
Stretch- why did I hit him  
Geno- why do I cry myself to sleep

‘ why!’ There's too many thoughts. He can't handle it all. 

Everyone- somebody hug me  
Everyone- somebody fix me  
Everyone- somebody save me

Send me a sign, give me more hope  
SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR!

The thoughts stop, everything is quiet. Everyone's attention was on the cafeteria doors. In came three skeletons, walking together, perfectly in sync. 

“ It's Berry, Berry … and Berry”


	2. It A Beautiful Freaking Day

“Berry, Berry… and Berry”

Sans turns his attention to the somewhat short but very intimidating skeletons. As they walk by he couldn't hold back what you could guess as a jealous huff. 

‘ *sighs* the berries. How do they just float above all? All the drama and chaos if they're aren't the ones that creates it.’

He watches as the berries sashay their way to the football team’s table. One of them gets picked up and set down on the table. He giggles as he crosses one leg over the other, looking at everyone with stars in his eyes. He wore a pastel blue suit with matching slacks and had white leather loafers. He had his signature light blue bow tie with white polka dots. 

‘ Berry King.head cheerleader, his dad is loaded, he's a famous seamster’

Sans sees a football player going over to talk to a different Berry. This one was wearing a blood red suit with a black and red stripe tie and crimson red slacks and wore black monks. This one seemed more timid and for some reason nauseous. ( he didn't eat anything yet )

‘ Berry Blood. Student council president. He doesn't really have a personality, his dad did pay for surgery’

Out of nowhere the last Berry pushes Berry.B out of the way just in time to be face to face with the football player. The player was confused at first but didn't care as long as he talk to a Berry he'll be happy. 

Sans sighs as sees the act of Berry.B getting pushed to the floor like trash. Sans looks back at the offender talking to the player (in both ways) and just glare at him even though the other didn't notice. This last Berry was wearing a purple suit, matching slacks with black brogue. Tucked in his white button up shirt was a plaid black and purple handkerchief. 

‘Berry Rich. The almighty

…

He is a mythic bitch’

Sans stares at the three wondering how are they so invincible and can push away anything in their path.

‘ I would do anything to be like that’

Error- I'd like to be their boyfriend

Great. He can hear others thoughts again

Lust- if I sat at their table guys would notice me. 

That's kinda sad

Papyrus- I'd like them to be nicer

That would truly be beautiful

Nightmare- I'd like to kidnap a Berry and rape him in the middle of waterfall then throw him over the ledge and watch him fall to his death. 

… …

The school bell rings, indicating that class was about to start. Sans walks out the cafeteria trying to hurry to class when he caught something from the corner of his eye. He sees Berry B. running to the bathroom with Berry K. and Berry R. right behind him. 

Next he sees Mrs.Dreemur heading to the the bathroom. He was already late to class so might as well do some eavesdropping. 

In the bathroom ~~~

“Blaaaaaarrrrrgh”

“ Come on Berry, you don't even have a stomach how the hell do you have Bulimia.” said Berry R. checking himself in the bathroom mirror not even trying act concern for his friend. 

“ Maybe you should see a doctor Berry” Berry K. advised leaning on a bathroom sink, trying to encourage his sick friend. 

“Yeah Berry, maybe I should” said Berry B. in between retches. Suddenly the bathroom door open. A tall goat-lady with a black pencil skirt and a lavender blouse with reading glasses around her neck walked in. 

“Berry and Berry” she said walking to the students. 

“BLAAAARRRGH”

“ … and Berry. Um, If you didn't hear the bell rung so you are late for class. Unless you have a pass”

“ Berry wasn't feeling well, we were helping him.” Berry R. Argued knowing they didn't have a pass. 

Sans had an idea. 

“I'm sorry my child if you don't have pass I'm afraid all of you have detention”

“Excuse me Mrs.Dreemur” Sans rushes in the bathroom with a piece of paper in his hand. Everyone attention was on him. Noticing the stares he tries shrink down into fur on his hood

“We’re all out on a hall pass. Student Council.” He said getting quiet with each word as hand the teacher the fake note. 

“Ah, I see you're all listed”she hums as hand the note back to Sans. 

“ Alright, but don't delay.” Mrs.Dreemur said with a smile and a wave as she exits the bathroom. When the door finally shuts Berry R. snatches the note from Sans to examine it. His furrowed eyebrow ridges started to relax and arch in wonder. 

“ This is excellent forgery” he says not looking from the phony note. When he does look up he examines Sans next.

“ Who are you?” He says looking at Sans up and down. 

“ Sans. Comic.” Sans was very flustered. Ok let's get this over with. 

“ Can I ask a for a favor?” he whispered trying avoid eye contact. 

“ What favor?” Berry R. spat getting closer to the flustered skeleton

“ can I sit at your table. Just one time, you don't even need to talk me. If people think tolerate me they'll respect me a little more and leave me alone.”

It was silent for moment then three bust out in giggles. That didn't make Sans give up. 

“ before you answer I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes” that seem to catch their attention. 

“How about prescriptions?” Berry B. suddenly asked from the bathroom stall

“SHUT UP, BERRY” Berry R. snapped

“Sorry Berry”

Berry R. is still staring at Sans up and down. He walks over to him and grab sans by the cheek. 

“For a nerd,you do have good bone structure” he said more to himself then to sans. Berry K. joins the conversation by grabbing sans by both his cheeks and staring straight in the eye sockets. A eerie like aura came from him as he stared. 

“And you have symmetrical face” he said putting the side of his hand right in the center of sans skull. 

“If I put meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I would have matching halves. That's very important.” Berry K. explained moving the side of his hand up and down the center of sans skull mimicking a cleaver going down his skull. 

“ You could lose a few ponds” Berry B. quipped with his head poking out the stall. Sans looked at him feeling very insulted which he should. 

“ Im all bone what ponds can I lose” sans said walking closer to the stall. Ignoring what the other said, Berry R. grabbed him by the hood of his hoodie making him turn and face him. 

“ You know this could be beautiful” Berry R. said taking sans’ hoodie off of him leaving him with his white turtleneck and basketball shorts and blue and white high tops. 

“Some powder to cover up those small crack, maybe some eyeliner and we’re on our way.” he continued getting even more confident with every word. 

“ Get this guy in a suit”he directs the order to Berry K. said skeleton nods. Berry R. turns to the other skeleton finally walking out the stall. 

“And Berry, I need your brush” he said ignoring the annoyed look on the other. 

“Let's make him beautiful”

“Beautiful?” “Beautiful?”

“Beautiful!”

“ okay?” Berry R. said turning back the skeleton in question

“Okay!” Sans was ecstatic but nervous at the same time. But he put the nervousness to the back of his head trying not to think about it. All he wanted to think about was all the respect he deserved. 

The four skeleton walk out the bathroom setting up a time to meet up for later. 

Tomorrow was going to be beautiful

Next day~ lunchtime

“ Out of my way geek” Stretch said leaning forward getting in the flustered nerd’s face. 

“ i-I-I dONt WAnt a-a-aNY TroUBLe” Error backed away hand up defensively. He immediately regret not looking where he was going after he bumped into lanky like frame. 

“ You're gonna die at 3 pm” Fell growled pushing the glitch off of him catching up with Stretch. Once again, not looking where he was going Error bumped to another body but this time more fragile and smaller than him. He was relieved but it was short lived when he saw large paint brush not that far from him. 

‘ShiT’

“ Don't you dare touch me, get away pervert!” Ink yelled walking faster to get away. 

‘ whAtd I eVER dO To ThEm?’

Dust- who could survive this?  
G- I can't escape this  
Death- I think I'm dying!?

The cafeteria doors slam open, this time with four skeletons walking perfectly in sync. 

“ who's that with Berry!?” a student called seeing the fourth shadow. The four skeletons walk to the center of the cafeteria in a single file line. 

Berry R. stepped to the right. Berry K. stepped to the left. Berry B. stepped to the right. The fourth skeleton walked up to the front with his hand behind his back. 

“SANS?!” Papyrus yelled recognizing his best

Everyone stared not believing it was the same shy and quiet skeleton that wore the same hoodie everyday. 

No. This sans wore a crisp dark blue suit with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Matching slacks with black and white oxfords. Also this sans didn't look as timid as the last. This sans has confidence to spare. 

Everyone was silent. 

“ ahem…” sans coughed awkwardly. The sound breaks everyone from their train of thought as practically everyone ran to him. 

‘ life can be beautiful’ sans thought as every student asked various questions. Too many are being thrown at him, but he doesn't mind. 

‘ I hoped, dreamed and prayed’ sans thought stops as he heard someone ask him to sit with them. He politely declined. They were disappointed but understood.

‘ and I actually got my way, they're asking me how it feels to be at the top of the pyramid’ he takes breath trying calmed down from all the excitement he's feeling. 

“ excuse me” he says feeling a little overwhelmed, the bodies part like the Red Sea, giving him a clear path. 

‘MY GOD, its beautiful’ he can't stop smiling. He smiles all the way to the berries table. He sat, didn't even notice the others staring. He was completely lost in his own thoughts. 

‘ I guess when you're beautiful’

“ SANS SANS SANS!!” The student chanting his name like he was king. Somehow his smile grows wider. 

‘You have a beautiful freaking day’


	3. We're Gonna Have a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! Sorry for the wait

It has been 3 weeks since Sans’ make over. And he is more than happy with the results. People are actually treating him like a person. The kids that use to bully him don't even look in his direction. The people that used to watch him get bullied are talking to him like they were old friends.

Sans is completely aware that they're only talking to him because he's friends with the Berries.

And he's okay with that.

All he wanted was respect and to be treated like person not a freak in everyone's way. So yeah he'll take the fake respect.

He was walking down the hallway books in tow. Side by side the berries and him sashay through the halls as everyone in their path scramble away. They walk into the cafeteria going to their usual table. Sans keeps walking saying he's going get food, but really just trying to get away from the berries. Cause wow, it was like their period never end.

He walks and gets a lunch tray, suddenly he feels a large bony hand tap shoulder. It made him flinch and spin around to look up at Papyrus waving his hand and books in other with a small shy smile on his face.

“ HELLO SANS” Papyrus said putting down his hand and giving sans a more genuine smile. Sans smiled back.

“ hey paps, how have you been?”

“ PRETTY WELL, a little lonely i’ll admit. BUT YOU’VE BEEN MORE BEAUTIFUL THESE DAYS.” Papyrus explained trying his best to support his friend. Sans smile turned into a small grimace, noticing he hadn’t hanged out with him since their movie night. It made him feel guilty.

“Aww thanks pap, but i’m still the same” sans said trying to get his smile to be genuine again. Papyrus noticed that the smaller was a little distress about leaving him. He bended over so he can somewhat be at the same eye level and gave his best friend a one arm hug. Sans was startled for a second, but finally relaxed and hugged him back.

“ SANS YOU DON’T NEED TO FEEL GUILTY” he advised letting sans go. “ YOUR WITH THE BERRIES NOW, I’M SURE YOU’RE UNDER A LOT STRESS. I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU CAN’T MAKE TIME FOR AND I’M OKAY WITH THAT.” Sans stares at Papyrus seeing a wide smile and eyes arched in understanding. Papyrus tried to comfort him, which he appreciates, but only made him feel even more guilty.

Going to apologize, but was interrupted by a slap on the shoulder. Sans winces and turns around to see Berry B. with his signature annoyed face. He stares at Sans for a moment then cocks his to see Papyrus standing behind him. Papyrus waves with a small smile on his face, Berry B. returns it with hateful glare, which makes the taller shrink back.

“ Sans, Berry said haul ass to the table” he ordered turning back to Sans.Sans looks back to Papyrus, he gives a nod of approval and walks away. Sans sighs, knowing he won’t see his friend again in while.

“Alright” he walks behind Berry B. reluctantly back to their table. As they arrived, Berry R. was talking to Berry K. . Sensing their presence Berry R. spins in his seat to face Sans.

“ Sans, I need a note in Stretch Serif handwriting” Berry R. commanded. Sans takes a piece of paper out of his binder and a pen out of his breast pocket.

“Can I ask why you need a forgery with Stretches handwriting?” Sans inquired placing the paper on top of his binder. Berry R. turns to look at him, shit eating smirk in place.

“ Reasons” Berry R. response not going explaining any further. Sans sighs in defeat knowing the other wasn’t going any further. Going back to what the skeleton has ordered, Sans was interrupted by Berry R.

“ You need something to write on” Berry R. looked around for a flat surface to write on, even though he is literally a foot away from an empty table, but Berry R. feels like being a bully right now . He turns his gaze Berry B. a knowing smirk on his skull.

“ Berry bend over” Berry B. grumbles something under his breath but complies anyway.Sans walks over to the other slanted back and makes a ‘go on’ motion letting Berry R. to begin.

“ Hey hon” Berry R. started, dropping his voice an octave or two doing an impression of Stretch. The other two Berries giggle at the impression while Sans concentrates on get the handwriting right.

“ I’ve been watching you and thinking about us in the old days. I hope you come to my house party this weekend. I miss you. Stretch” Berry R. finishes holding back his giggles with the other two.

“ Oh! And put an XO after the signature” putting the last touches, Sans hands the note to Berry R.

“Can you tell me what the note is for now?” Sans asked again feeling something bad coming. Berry R. sighs but he already has the note so might as well tell his evil plan.

“Oh fine. I remembered that in kindergarten that Stretch used to hangout Papyrus Giant” Berry R. spat with utter disgust in his voice. Sans didn't get what the other was saying. Everyone used to hangout with Papyrus even the berries themselves. He voiced his thoughts and this was the answer he got in returned.

“We all didn't kiss her on the kickball field” Berry B. joined in the conversation.

“Oh that's right!” Berry K. exclaimed finally have a reason talk. “ I remember Stretch kissed Papyrus. It was disgusting.” Blue commented face physically cringing at the memory.

Seconds after the comment the cafeteria doors were slam opened. Walking in was Stretch and Fell shoulder to shoulder walking down a path where students were literally throwing themselves out of their way.

The two was walking down the cafeteria when they abruptly looking ahead to see the berries and sans talking. Sans noticed the stares and turn to them. Not scared of them anymore and wanting to be tease, having a cheeky smirk on his face he gives them a flirty wink before turning back to the berries.

Both tall, lanky skeleton blush their respective orange and red colors.

“ Wouldn’t it be awesome to be between Sans Comic and Berry Rich?” Fell asked Stretch in awe still staring at the group.

“ Hell fucking yeah” Stretch stated staring at Sans. They fist bump in silence. They were startled out of their awed state by a sickly sweet voice.

“ Oh Stretch!” Berry R. called faking innocence with a smile. Stretch walked over to Berry R. trying to get his orange blush to disappear. Berry R. smile widened

“ Can you be a sweetheart and give this note to Papyrus the Giant for me” Berry R. asked, pouting at the end to add his cute factor. Sans didn’t notice as he went over the other’s words.

( wait, what )

“ **No!** ” Sans startled his schoolmates with his tone of voice

  
“ Since when did you talk to the giant?” Stretched oblivious to that he just insulted Sans in a way,grabbed the note from Berry R., and start to open the folded note. Berry saw what he was about to do and grabbed his arm to stop him.

“ Don’t read it! He’s been it heat longer than usual and wanted some advice to help” Berry R. quickly lied making sure Stretch doesn’t know anything.

  
“EW” Stretched said holding the note at arm length away from him. Sans quickly snatches the note from him. He was about to rip the note into shreds but was caught by Berry R.

“ What are you doing” warning in his voice.

“ Please” sans pleaded “ Don’t do this to Papyrus. Anyone but him” he begged. He refused to see his best friend heartbroken.

“ Why not?’ Berry B. queried mocking confusion.

“ He’ll have mastrubation material for a weeks”

“SHUT IT BERRY!”

“Sorry Berry” Berry B. shrunk.

“ Papyrus had this crush on Stretch for like 12 years now. This note is going to kill him” Sans defended. He refused to have Papyrus broken by Stretches fake words.   
Berry R. walked over to Sans, glare intact.

 

 

“Are we gonna have a problem?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the people who were waiting for this which isn't much but I'm still sorry for those few. Hopefully next one won't be a long but I doubt it since I'm lazy undertale trash
> 
> No offense to other undertale trash


	4. Welcome to the DrugStore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step in the drugstore people will get addicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not like this chapter. This is like my favorite song in the musical and i just butchered it. 
> 
> I am a disgrace to the heather lovers out there and I apologize for those who read this. Hopefully the next chapter will be better because the final main character comes into play. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!

“ Are we gonna have a problem”

“Do you have a bone to pick” (heh)

“You came so far, why now are you pulling on my dick” Berry R. was getting more pissed as he ranted. Why shouldn’t he. All he did was give the nerd kindness and guidance and what he gets in return is sass. Fuck that.

“I’d normally slap your skull off, and everyone here can watch” He said walking closer to Sans. He takes a step forward, Sans takes a step back.

“But I’m feeling nice, here’s some advice, listen up Bitch!” Sans feels a pulling feeling at his chest. Everything is black.

When Sans can see again, he senses 4 souls. He looks down to see his white upside down soul with a blue aura around it. He looks up to see who was in an encounter with. Three souls was opposite of his. One with a cyan aura, another with a red and the last with a purple aura. It was obvious who was who.

As the three stepped into the light their souls followed. Sans stepped back not knowing what the three were thinking. He looks down to see a text has appeared, on it, it read

‘Listen up Bitch’

“Listen sweetie,” Berry R. called getting Sans attention.

“I'm going to tell you now so we don't have this problem again. Whatever I like your gonna like to. I guarantee it.” Sans was confused what the other was going at.

“For example,” Berry continued “ I like looking hot, buying things people only dream of wearing”Sans dodged the magical bones that came from out of nowhere. So they were fighting. Shit.

Berry R. smirked as the other barely dodged. “ I like drinking hard, spending my dad’s money” Sans tried to ignore him.

“I like skipping class, scaring him” he pointed to Berry B. “ screwing every guy I see” his smirk grew. Sans grew more disgusted.

“ I like kicking nerds in the nose” Berry R. snapped running over to Sans and nearly missing his nose indent. Dodging so he doesn't get kicked, he lost his balance and fell on his non existent ass.

The two other berries came to their leader's side so the all can stare Sans down.

“If you lack the balls” which he does “you can go play with your little friend” Berry R. spat. Then his face went softer.

“Or you come with us and smoke get some rum, with the quarterback.” He urged. Sans stared blankly

“What are you waiting for, welcome my drug store, and for sure you are gonna get addicted.”Sans blankly stared thinking over all the examples the other just threw at him.

“You just gotta prove you're not a loser anymore”

He would admit, he did like all the killer clothes he got being with the berries, but he fully disagreed with skipping school and bullying others for fun. Contemplating over his choices to leave or just go along with the prank, he didn't notice that Berry B. swiftly grab the fake note and walk out of the encounter.

“Guys fall at feet, help you cheat on test and give you you things” Berry K. said playful smirk on his face.

“All you have to do is say goodbye to the Green Giant” they said waving as if saying goodbye

“That freak is not your friend” Berry K. accused. Sans didn’t like what they were insinuating

“I can see in the end” he said as if he so much wisdom to spare. “If he had your shot he would leave you to rot, without a care in the world. And you should do the same.” Berry K. advised like he had experienced it.   
He circled around Sans like a predator would do to prey.

“Course, you don't care,FINE, go play with puzzles with him, maybe barney is on” he sweetly mocked

“Or you can forget the freak-”

“And get in my jeep-” Berry B. coming back to the encounter, victorious smirk on his face.

“Let's tear up someone's house” Berry R. finished getting behind Sans. All three was surrounding him.

“Sweetie what are you waiting for” Berry R. whispered where his ear would be.

“Welcome to our drug store, just prove you're not a pussy , you can step right in” the other two said getting closer.

Berry R. stepped in front of him, a hopeful smile on his face

“You can join the team” placing his hands wear his soul should be

Or you can bitch and moan” Berry B. called over the other’s shoulder.

“You can live the dream”

“Or you can die alone” Berry K. slashing his thumb over his neck.

“You can fight with bosses” Berry R. Once hopeful smile turned into a hateful scowl

“Or if you prefer” the two backed away seeing the leader about to explode.   
“Keep testing me you can end up like him!” finally the encounter dissipated. All souls were returned to their rightful place. Time had passed but no one notice a fight was going on. Sans sighed in relief, but it was short lived when he noticed that the fake note was noting his pocket. Going in a panic, a shadow engulfed his form.

He turned around to see his dear friend, clutching a piece a paper in his hands and stars in his sockets. He hasn't seen him this excited in a while.

“SANS, I WAS INVITED TO STRETCH’S HOUSE PARTY. THIS PROVES HE HASN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME” He had so much hope in his eyes. Sans didn't want to be the one to mess it up.

“...I'm happy for ya pappy” sans said hoping he sounds genuine. The taller didn't falter seeming to be to excited to notice the other’s demise.

“I'M SO HAPPY” Papyrus exclaimed, skipping away as sans sighs in defeat. He turns around to see the berries each with an evil smirk. Berry B. stepped up full of confidence

“So sweetheart what are you waiting-” but the his confidence quickly disappears noticing a threatening aura emitting the air.

“SHUT UP BERRY” Berry R. snapped pushing Berry B. out his spot. He was going to have the last word, Berry B. be damned thinking he can have confidence. Berry R. starts where he cut of Berry B.

“Sweetie what are you waiting for, step into my drugstore, I _**promise**_ , you won't regret it”

 


	5. Fight for Me I'll Fight for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that are reading my other story. I'm sorry but I'm putting that on hold. I'm not stopping but I want to do one at a time. I want to finish this one first because this has a plan the other is just from the top of my head. It's coming back don't worry. 
> 
> I'm going to updating hopefully a little more because it the end of the school year. If my laziness doesn't get in the way
> 
> Okay enjoy chapter!!!

_‘you won't regret it’_

The words keep repeating in his head over and over again. They wouldn't stop. Now Sans knows that if he told the truth to Papyrus, he would get mad at Sans for not supporting him. Or he could not say anything and have to deal with a broken hearted Papyrus. Which no one likes.

“You know” a smooth and monotone voice broke sans out of arguing with his thought. He looks around to see no one near him, but looks down to see a skeleton monster on the ground face down in a book.

“You should’ve stood up to those prissy bitches. They have no mercy for anybody, especially your friend.”

“Excuse me?” Sans asked confused and a little annoyed that the other was calling him out on his dilemma. The skeleton on the ground looked up, no emotion on his face. He stands up and walks up to Sans. Now standing , sans can fully see what the skeleton looked like.

The skeleton was about 6 to 6”5 feet tall. That's why Sans felt intimidated. The tall skeleton was wearing a long black trench coat over a plaid dark orange and black shirt and black jeans also wearing black high tops. What got Sans attention was one of the skeleton’s fangs were replaced by golden fake. Sans couldn't help but stare.

“You clearly have a good soul , you just gotta keep it clean. ‘Everyone can be good if they tried’” he said still blanked face as he walked away. Sans was dumbfounded. What the hell just happened.

“Hey! You can't just quote every angsty undertale fanfiction and then walk away” Sans called half joking. He doesn't know why but something about this guy puts him at ease. The other gave a small chuckle.

“I didn't catch your name”

“Didn't throw it” the other skeleton chuckled again seeing Sans gaping at him. He smirked a very playful smirk and walked away, like a boss.

Sans stared as the other walked away. This guy was smooth. And Sans fell for that real quick.

As Sans was staring he didn't notice that he was being stared at from afar. There stood at the corner of the hallway was Fell and Stretch. Both glaring down the skeleton that just talked to the small skeleton. Then both turned their head to see a drooling Sans.

“Who does this guy think he is, Batman” Fell quipped jealousy radiating off him.

“ Sans seem to be loving the act though” Stretch replied staring down at Sans new love interest.

“Lets kick his ass” Fell was ready kick some ass but Stretch grabbed him by the back of his letterman jacket.

“Come on dude, we’re seniors, we’re too old that shit”Stretch said trying to sound wise but honestly wants kick that fuckers ass to. Fell ripped out of Stretch’s gripped and stalked over to their victim.

“Hey sweetheart, what did your daddy say about you moving to Ebott?” Fell tease, hoping to get reaction from the other. He didn't. Stretch not far behind came around and smacked the darkly dressed skeleton on the skull and swiftly wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Pulling him tight to close for comfort.

“My buddy Fell just asked you a question” Stretch said voice dropped an octave to sound more menacing but still didn't get a rise from the skeleton he was holding.

Completely forgetting his question Fell went ahead and try to start a conversation.

“Hey Stretch, doesn't this school have a bitch ass’s not allowed rule”Fell laughed at his own joke, Stretch joining in quickly. Now being between two laughing idiots the squish skeleton couldn't concentrate on his book. So he slammed it open to get said idiots attention.

“But it seems they have open policy for assholes” he quipped without missing a beat. The jocks were shock but it passed quickly and was replaced by anger.

“Hold his arms”Fell ordered and Stretch followed. He hold the skeleton arms behind his back to let Fell get a good punch in.

The skeleton was quicker. He broke free before Fell can land a punch on him. He holds up the book he was reading to block the blow. Fell hit his hand pretty hard on the book so he jumped back in pain. Stretch still in little shock that he got away was slapped in the face with the book. Not long after Fell came back full force.

At this point the everyone that was in the halls was watching the fight go down. Sans was there but was turned away and writing in his journal.

“HOLY SHIT” said everyone with bated breath. They couldn't believe someone can take on the two strongest monsters in school.

Finally looking up to see what the cheering was about, Sans see the mystery skeleton fighting Stretch and Fell. Not breaking a sweat. His dip game was on point.

As the mystery skeleton dodge the next punch by Fell, everything began to slow down. To Sans anyway. As everything got slower and slower as the seconds went by Sans eye lights never left the skeleton. He sighed.

_‘Why when you see boys fight, it looks so horrible yet...’_ he thought as he sees the mystery skeleton dodge and try to return the punch and was delivered right in Fell’s chest. A smirk was on the skeleton face the whole time.

_‘Feel so right’_ Sans sighed again. But not out of defeat or annoyance. No this sigh was out of fondness.

_‘I shouldn't watching this crap. I'm better that that’_ he told him, trying to turn away. But he just couldn't. This guy got his attention. Sans didn't mind.

_‘But with this guy… DAMN’_ Sans soul fluttered in his rib cage. He just met the guy and he already had Sans on a leash.

Sans looked at him with white hearts in his sockets. He completely fell for this guy.

_‘I wonder mister noname. Who are you’_ Sans thought watching the fight go slow motion. Fell was on the floor holding his ribs with his uninjured hand. He was done. All left was mister noname and Stretch. Stretch was somewhat in a daze but he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

_‘Would you fight for me’_ Sans hoped.

_‘Could you be seen with me in front everyone, would you still act proud?’_ Sans asked knowing he won't get an answer.

_‘Would you hold my hand and carry me everywhere not caring who sees’_ he thought as walks up to the skeleton grabbing his hand for quick second and letting go reluctantly.

_‘It fine if don't agree’_ he walked away a little sad shy smile on his face. He turned back just in time to see Stretch went in to punch the skeleton but he caught his arm as he dodged. It was the mystery skeleton turn to throw a punch.

_‘But I would fight for you if you would fight for me.’_ Everyone is going a little faster now but still pretty slow. Everyone was cheering. Sans doesn't know who for but doesn't care. He drowned them out still looking at mister noname.

_‘I'll let them drive us underground, I don't care how far_ ’ Mister noname goes and punched Stretch right in the jaw. He fall to the ground. Suddenly Fell returns full of confidence once again.

_‘You can set my broken bones, and I know healing magic.’_ Sans thinks as he walks backwards. He trips over something, but caught himself before he falls. He looks down to see what tripped him.

_‘Well... whoa, you can real punch real good’_ he thought as he sees Stretch on the floor with a tooth missing.

Sans looks up to see the fight is still going. Fell looked like he was going to pass out at any time. Mister noname was still going strong.

_‘You lasted longer than I thought you would’_ Sans was mesmerized.

_‘If some night you're free’_ Mister noname grabbed Fell by the shoulders winding his head back. Fell looked he just shit his pants. It was over.

“Wanna fight for me” San said aloud watching noname headbutt Fell. Repeatedly. Everything was phasing in again. Sans can hear the cheers , the gasps and a sickeningly crack. Sans joined in.

“I would fight for you !” Sans shouted knowing he won't be heard.

“Just please fight for me” Sans pleaded. Noname was done head butting the jock, a satisfied smirk on his face. He looks up at Sans , Sans still had hearts in his sockets. He chuckled. He dropped Fell, winked at Sans with a more softer smirk and walked away. He didn't know he had a light dust of dark orange on his cheeks.

 


	6. Suspense has been broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the mysterious skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... hi
> 
> IM SO SORRY FOR BEING DEAD FOR LIKE I DONT EVEN . I honestly have no excuse 
> 
> So if there is anyone still waiting for this story  
> Happy Holidays!!!

“Damn that guy really is Batman” Fell groaned holding his most likely bruised ribcage.

“For real though, all the guy needs a robin at his side, ready to suck his dick.” Stretch agreed holding cheek.

“You would like to be his robin would you” Fell teased trying to lighten up the mood, which he did.

“Fight me” the other growled, mocking annoyance.

“You didn’t deny it” Fell laughed getting knocked upside the head for it. It was worth it.

“Shut it” Stretch commanded trying to be stern but really holding back his own giggles. The two lanky skeletons walk home side by side going to their respective homes

 

Sans House~

The berries agreed to meet at Sans’ house before they go to Stretch’s house party. On their way to the party they would pick up some necessities for the party. But for now they are playing pool in Sans’ game room.

‘CLACK’ Berry R. hit the cue ball that hit the 9 ball but the 9 ball hit the borders of the pool table right in between the corner pocket.He glared at the ball but then sighed in defeat. Suddenly he heard another sigh not to far away from him. He turned around to see Sans leaning on his pool stick, not even paying attention the game. The dark blue clad skeleton sighed again not noticing the other staring. Berry knew exactly who the sigh was for. He sneered.

“ Stars Sans, who’s going to clean up that drool. You were practically throwing your soul at the new kid.” Berry R. started, getting a giggle out of the other berries. Sans whipped around glaring at the other but his blue blush wasn’t helping.

“Wh- Whatever, i don’t even know the guy’s name” Sans argued turning his head around pouting, crossing his arms over his chest. Berry R. rolled his eyes at how pathetic the other was being.

Berry. B was up next. He leaned over the table concentrating on his shot. He hit the cue a little too hard as it bounced off the pool table. The ball rolled up to shined black shoes. A hand engulfed in flames picked the ball and placed it back on the table. 

“Be careful no need for some much force” Grillby’s voice crackled as he advised the young skeleton. 

“Sorry Mr. Comic” Berry. B apologized reaching for the ball. 

“ It’s quite alright son. Would you all like a little snack” Grillby asked putting a platter of sliders on the table nearest to the pool table. 

All the teenagers raced to the platter grab a slider before all of them are gone. Grillby chuckled at the skeletons. 

“Gentlemen any plans tonight” Grillby asked watching the youth stuff their faces. Sans turned around to address his dad. 

“ yeah actually, there’s a party happening at Stretch Serif’s house. I was going with Berry” Sans said gesturing to the three. 

“Actually we should head out now” Berry. K said looking at his watch. 

“Alright lets go to the corner store so we can grab some essentials” Berry R ordered heading to the front door. Sans was going to follow but Grillby grabbed him by his shoulder. 

“Sans please don't let the popular kids change you” Grillby asked worried for his son. 

Sans grabbed his dad’s hand and squeezed it for reassurance. 

“That will never happen dad you know that” Sans hugged his dad just to make sure that he was ok. He let go and ran upstairs to catch with the group. 

Grillby sighs as he watched his son race up the stairs. 

Corner store~

“Hurry the fuck up Sans before we late!” Berry R yelled as Sans walked into the corner store. 

He grabbed the things they needed. Such as chips drinks other things I can't say because I'm trying to keep this PG-13. 

He was looking for different types of peanuts when he heard the bell going off saying just step into the store. 

“Why hello darlin’, do you want a slurpie with all that” Sans flinches at the voice making him almost drop all his items. he turned around to see Mr. noname. A blue blush rises up to his cheeks. 

“ no , but if you're nice i’ll let buy me one “ sans huffed 

“ I might take you up on that offer” the mystery skeleton said. 

“ I'm Sans by the way” Sans said looking up at the skeleton. There was a tense silence before the other’s chuckles broke it. 

“Alright i’ll end the suspense, I'm Slim Fell” Slim said finally answering our prayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that all I had but I will be back i don’t know when but I’ll be back


End file.
